Will You Pull Through?
by Madam Jacinta o3o
Summary: Amu was seen together with Tadase, as if they were dating. Photos were taken and posted around the school. Amu steps down from her Joker role and stops going to school. She blocks out all communication possible with her and she stops believing in everything. She even attempts suicide. Her Shugo Charas are fading. What can her friends do to help?


**Hey guys. My first fan fiction. Woo.. Anyway don't judge me, it's quite short. Enjoy! **

* * *

Amu's POV

I'm starting to worry about many things. My Guardian Charas try to cheer me up, which I think is sweet but I get back to thinking again after they leave. I walked in through the school gates, where I saw Tadase.

Tadase is like my crush. I've secretly liked him but since my 'cool and spicy' attitude makes me look cool, I can't act all lovey dovey around him. Only us Guardians know my secret. That I want to open up and talk more.

"T-Tadase!" I said, trying to keep my cool. He turned around to face me, his eyes lit up with excitement as soon as he saw me. "Ohayo, Hinamori-san." He flashed me the most charming of smiles. What we didn't know, was many girls were looking at us, whispering.

"You can call me by my given name. No need to be so formal." I said, flashing him a smile back. "Alright, Amu." He smiled once again and grabbed my hand.

He dragged me to the greenhouse, and went inside without noticing our hands still together. Yaya (Ace), Kuukai (Jack) and Rima (Queen) were waiting for them.

Yaya, as usual, was whining about Kuukai, having to graduate that year and all. "YAYA DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

"I'm sorry Yaya but I ha- Ah Amu, Tadase! Ohay-" "Why are you two holding hands?" Kuukai was interrupted by Rima, who asked a very serious question. "Ah!" Tadase pulled his hand out of mine and apologised, many, many times.

After the whole "mishap", we started the meeting about Kuukai graduating. They were discussed who would be the new Jack in replace of Kuukai. Just then, someone unexpected walked in. "K-Kairi!" "Ohayo everyone." He said cheerfully, and blushed when his eyes met mine.

"Why can't Kairi be be our new Jack? He was one before." I suggested. "Eh?" "Well you see Kairi, I'm graduating this year and I need someone to replace me as Jack. Will you do the honour?" Kuukai explained. "Ah, sure. No problem. Sis has just got a job here as a sub-teacher. So why not?"

"Great! The ceremony is next month." Tadase exclaimed, his eyes filled with happiness.

_It's great Kairi is back and going to be our new Jack and all, but what if he turns on us again?_

"Amu-chan?" I got back to my senses and Tadase's face was only inches away from mine. His eyes showed me that he was concerned. "Ah! Yeah?" I looked away, blushing a little. "We should get ready for the ceremony. Will you PLEASE wear your cape for this ONE occasion?" (you know, the red and blue things the Guardians wear over their uniforms)

"No way. I'm not wearing THAT."

"Amu-chi so stubborn!"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine Amu-chi."

"She's always like that." Rima said, blankly.

"Please please PLEASE Amu-chan?" Tadase begged. He had his puppy eyes. He knows I couldn't stand those. "Alright fine. Only this once.

* * *

Normal POV

The day of the ceremony came and Amu ended up not wearing her cape. Tadase did the introductions.

"As you know, our beloved Jack has to graduate this year, but worry not! We have decided on our new Jack. He's been here once before. We shall all introduce ourselves again, starting with me."

"I am Hotori Tadase, your King chair."

"I am Mashiro Rima, your Queen chair."

"I am Yuiki Yaya, your Ace chair!"

"I am Hinamori Amu, your Joker chair."

"And last of all.."

"I am Sanjou Kairi, your new Jack."

After introductions, we had Kuukai say his speech.

"Everyone, it was so fun being the Jack, as I had many different experiences. As you know I am graduating next month, but I would to wish you guys who have many years before graduating, to enjoy it while it lasts."

Before he stepped off the stage he gave a wink and a thumbs up to everybody. Everyone gave him one back. He smiled and walked off.

Tadase finished off the ceremony and we all went back to our classes. Amu side tracked and went off in a different direction as she saw something which caught her eye. In the middle of the forest, under the biggest tree was..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Cliffhanger? Not a cliffhanger? Hope you guys enjoyed! This was my first fan fiction EVER! I've always wanted to write one because I got so much inspiration! Thanks you guys! Look forward to the next chapter. It might come out later and be REALLY short but.. yeah. Sorry if it is. This doesn't really follow the summary. It might later on. Hope you guys enjoyed! That's like the 3rd time I said so.. Anyway, Thanks for reading! R&R? -Madam Jacinta o3o**


End file.
